


Heat

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, Short, phanniemay 19, solar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: A personal air conditioner can also be a best friend, you know.





	Heat

“Sam,” Danny eyed said girl exasperatedly, “ _ how _ on earth are you not warm?” 

Sam shrugged, gothic robes shifting in the deeply warm summer day. 

“Fair enough,” Tucker interjected, tugging at his own warm, light t-shirt quickly to get the air moving beneath it.

Danny kept eyeing the girl while Tucker fanned himself. “Seriously, even ghosts aren’t attacking! I have an ice core and  _ I’m  _ hot,” he huffed. 

“Maybe that’s cuz ghosts like the cold better, and an ice core  _ melts _ easily,” Tucker shut down back. At Danny’s surprised glance, he barked a, “what, I listen to your parents  _ sometimes _ .” Danny shrugged concedingly and Tucker finished with a laughing, easy question: “why are you so worried about her goth stuff? It’s Sam, man, she’s gonna wear what she’s gonna wear.” 

Sam gave a big nod, large spiderwebbed hat bobbing. “He’s right.” 

Danny turned red so quickly it couldn’t be blamed on the heat, and spluttered. He managed a petulant, “I just didn’t want her to overheat!” 

“How sweet,” Sam oozed sarcastically, though she turned a little red herself. 

Danny just huffed, summoning a little cool to his hand. It leaked into the air around him, dissipating the practically-shimmering heat. 

Sam and Tucker’s eyes widened, and they moved closer with faint  _ oh’s.  _

“Gotcha!” Danny barked at her pleased hum at the cool draft. 

Sam rolled her eyes, then snapped simply, “more,” while still stubbornly remaining in her clothing. “You make a good air conditioner.” “Very mobile, too,” Tucker inputted, complimentary. 

“We should do this for future outings,” Sam continued musingly. 

Tucker nodded along, reveling in the cool while also realizing, “yeah, your fashion sense won’t have to suffer!” 

Danny smacked his face at his friend’s antics— but ultimately provided, at least for today.

(But despite the warnings of  _ one time thing  _ he melted every future hot summer day under pleading looks). 

 


End file.
